


Unlocking Her Emotions

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Negitoro, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire coven leader Hatsune Miku is set in a completely new element when she meets the new girl in school, Megurine Luka. Quiet, reserved and introverted, Luka gives off an air of mystery and Miku want's to know all about her. However, factors of life cannot always be ignored, even by a powerful vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vocaloid, sadly enough.
> 
> This one came to me because of a different story I'm working on involving vampire covens, but I finished this one's first chapter first, so it gets published first. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Luka stepped from the car and slung her bag over her shoulder, gazing upon the school with a calm eye, taking in all of the students around her and nodding. “Have a good day, Luka~.” her mother called, to which she only received a nod and a wave as Luka made her way toward the school building. Entering the gates with the crowds, the pinkette paid no mind to the whispers and murmurs following in her wake.

Heading for the main office, she received her schedule and a map of the school. Turning without a word, she made her way through the halls as the bell for class rang. Once more, whispers filled her ears, but her schooled mask didn’t falter as she made her way to her first class.

Standing at the front of the class and observing the rest of the class filing in, many shooting her curious looks as they made their way to their seats. Once the last bell rang, the teacher strode in, glancing to Luka as he did. He looked nice enough as he smiled at her.

“You must be the late enroller, Megurine Luka-san, correct?” Luka nodded in response, her eyes surveying him calmly. “Well, I am your homeroom teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru. You may take a seat anywhere you like.”

Turning to the class, sky blue eyes surveyed the room before zeroing in on a seat in the middle of the room. Making her way through the rows of desks, the pinkette took her seat beside a girl with curly pigtails and removed a notebook from her book bag, opening it to begin taking notes.

Whispering permeated the air, but Hiyama-sensei got them back on track and Luka began diligently writing the notes on the board, paying close attention to what Hiyama-sensei was explaining as well, in case she missed something.

_**...** _

Miku sighed as she lounged on the desk, glancing to her coven members. Lily was staring out the window at the school grounds below, most likely deep in thought. Meiko was helping Rin study for an upcoming test, the brunette explaining the difference between fractions and decimals and how to go from one to the other, being patient with the frustrated freshman. Mew was also lounging atop a desk, studying diligently from her English textbook, also preparing for an upcoming test.

The lead vampire sighed once more and looked to her second-in-command. “Lily-san, I’m bored.” she stated calmly.

“And what do you wish for me to do about it, Miku-sama?” the blonde replied calmly, turning to face her.

“You look as bored as I am so head out and find Len-kun.” the tealette told her. “Tell him to help you scout out tonight’s dinner.”

“Of course, Miku-sama.” Lily stood, nodding to the others before disappearing.

Rin was growling under her breath, tears of frustration beginning to form at the corners of her eyes as she concentrated on the problem before her. Miku cocked her head a moment before calling, “Rin-san, stop.”

Instantly, the blonde paused in her work and glanced up at her coven leader, confused. “B-but Miku-sama, I have to be prepared for the test and this is the only type of problem I’m having trouble with-!”

“Then rest.” Miku told her calmly, but all present could hear the underlying order. “Rest your mind and let it stir over the problem subconsciously so that when you go back to studying tonight, you’ll feel fresh and prepared to look at it from different angles.”

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, closing her textbook and thanking Meiko for the help. The brunette ruffled her hair good-naturedly before the pair turned back to their leader. The twin-tailed girl was lost in thought as she waited for Lily and Len to return.

Footsteps could be heard several minutes later and all of the people in the room stood at attention, ready to protect their mistress should there be trouble. The door flew open seconds later and Len paused in the doorway, his eyes shining with excitement and a trace of hunger.  

“Miku-sama!” he gasped. “You won’t believe it!”

“What is it, Len-kun?” Miku inquired as she stepped forward.

“There’s a new scent in the school!” the blonde boy exclaimed, claiming the absolute attention of the entire group.

“And that’s not all.” a voice said from behind Len, Lily stepping into sight. “It’s absolutely delicious, mouthwatering even. We will head back out to scout for food for the others, but we thought you should know right away, Miku-sama. Such a delicacy could only be saved for you, after all.”

Miku smiled and hugged Lily before doing the same with Len. “Thank you, you two.” she beamed. “Go ahead and search for others for the rest of the coven and yourselves. The rest of you, head to your classes; we’ll check out this new scent tonight.”

“Yes Miku-sama.” they all replied, leaving the classroom and Miku followed, heading to her own class. She was a second year in the school, right below Lily, Mew and Meiko, but right above the twins.

As she headed to her class, the tealette’s mind raced to what this new scent might smell like and who it could possibly belong to. _I suppose I’ll meet this person soon enough._ The coven leader shrugged to herself as the bell for the next class rang. Students flooded into the hallways, most of them sending her a warm greeting as they passed and Miku returning them in kind.

Moving effortlessly through the crowds, Miku nodded her head to some, smiled at several and generally bid everyone she passed a warm greeting. In doing this, she didn’t notice someone coming right toward her.

Cue the inevitable collision.

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku eagerly introduces herself to Luka. Luka just wants to get through her first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a LOOOONG while. Hope you all can forgive me. To help ease your ire, I'm giving you two chapters instead of one!

Luka groaned as she rubbed her head. What had she run into? Glancing over, she noticed a girl with teal hair also rubbing her head. _She must be the person I collided with._ The pinkette thought, standing and holding out her hand to the other girl.

Miku glanced up and smiled, taking the proffered hand and standing. "Sorry about running into you like that." the tealette murmured.

"It was my fault." Luka responded softly, making to get past the girl.

"Agree to disagree?" Miku inquired, stepping in front of this person.

"Sure." Luka once again made to step around the girl, but once again found herself blocked.

"I'm Hatsune Miku-san." Miku told her, holding out her hand. Luka stared at it for a moment before taking it.

"Megurine Luka-san." she stated.

"What year are you?" Miku asked.

"First." the pinkette answered, resigning herself to having this conversation.

"I'm a second year." the smaller girl told her. "Maybe I can show you around sometime?"

"That would be very helpful of you, Hatsune-senpai." Luka murmured, her face not wavering the slightest.

"Wonderful." Miku beamed, stepping to the side. "I'll meet you by the front entrance at the end of the day, alright?"

Luka nodded and turned, continuing on her way through the hall. Miku made her way to her class and she tapped her chin in thought as she pondered the girl she just met.

_So strange, she barely showed any emotion. I wonder if she's having a bad day. I wish I could have gotten a read on her scent before she disappeared. Then I would have been able to tell her emotions better as well._

Shrugging it off, Miku turned her focus to her plans for the next evening. She was spending time with her childhood friend, Gumi. They always hung out Tuesday evenings to talk about anything new with their friends, family or school lives.

Glancing to the side, Miku became lost in the sky outside of the window. She wondered what she could possibly talk about with Gumi as there was nothing really new with her life. It was the same thing every week. The only difference in her pattern happened when she had to stay away from the school for a few years to put up the air of being human or when she changed a new member to add to her coven.

Miku chuckled, remembering having changed the twins a few months back. That was definitely an interesting experience. They would use their powers at every turn to pull pranks and do tricks to one-up each other. After a while, Mew helped them settle down while Lily and Haku focused more on continuing Meiko's training. The new trio were a bit of a handful, but they were toning down in mannerisms. Of course, it was still a bit risky keeping them around potentially anger-inducing people, but Miku was confident that they would be fine with Lily and herself always around.

Shifting her gaze back to the front of the class, Miku frowned as she found that they were still on the same problem they had been on for five minutes. One of the downsides to having done the same thing for seven hundred years was that you already knew what the teachers were going to try telling you because the education rarely changed year to year. Sighing, the tealette turned her attention back to the window, hoping the day would pass quickly so she could show her new kouhai around the school.

_Meanwhile,_

Luka scribbled notes dutifully, ignoring the whispers of her classmates as they wondered over who she could be and where she came from. She knew that they would probably work up the courage to ask her tomorrow, but she doubted she would provide any concrete answers to complex questions.

The school day passed well enough without too much incident, many of the students keeping their distance and giving her some space. The teachers were accommodating as well, telling her after her classes that she could come to them if she ever needed any help with anything.

Lunch was an interesting affair, though. Luka found a table on her own and settled to eat her lunch. All the while, anyone within fifteen feet of her whispered about where she had come from and other trivial details. Her hair, her clothing, her eyes… it was the same thing at every school. Eventually, they would get used to it and ignore her. That's what always happened, after all. No one had any interest in a person they couldn't read.

Thankfully, there was no physical education that day, so Luka didn't have to worry about her gym clothing and focused instead on the classes. Math was, apparently, an all week class. This suited the pinkette just fine since she needed to improve in the subject. Diligently taking notes, Luka continued ignoring the curious gazes of her peers and focused on her work.

At last, the day ended and Luka packed her things swiftly, not wanting to get cornered after class by any of her classmates. Weaving through the crowd of students heading in various directions, Luka stopped beneath the staircase for a few seconds. The crowd was expected, but it had been a little while since she had been around quite this many people at once. Crypton High was bigger than any of her previous schools.

Gathering her thoughts together, the first year made her way toward the exit of the school. Leaning off to the side of the front entrance, Luka waited patiently, remembering that this was where the second year had wanted to meet up.

Watching the other students file past, Luka ignored their stares and looked around for her guide. She was unsure if she really wanted the tour, but decided that it would be best not to get lost on her first few days of school. Lowering her head slightly, Luka sighed and shifted her bag to the other hand.

Miku bounced through the halls, trying to get to the front entrance as fast as possible. She was excited to be showing around a new kouhai. After today, maybe Luka would be more willing to come to her for help she may need. It would be so nice to have a younger student around. The twins were nice, of course, but there was nothing like having a human around to help Miku feel better about where she currently spent her time.

Coming to the front of the school, the tealette glanced around. She had tried getting here on time, but many of the other students had wished her a good night and some had attempted engaging her in conversation. With no class to get to, it would have been rude to simply ignore them. Sometimes, Miku hated her royal upbringing. Spotting the pinkette from earlier through the crowd, the coven leader hurried over, her beaming smile firmly in place.

"Hello, Luka-san!" she chirped, stopping in front of the first year.

Luka ducked her head and cocked it to one side. "Good afternoon, Hatsune-senpai."

Miku's nose wrinkled at the honorific and she frowned slightly with a shake of her head. "Luka-san, just call me Miku." Luka nodded and Miku grinned again. "Great! Are you ready for your tour?" Another nod. Miku clapped her hands together and turned to lead them into the school.

"Now, as you know, this is the front entrance. There are two entrances to the school, as is customary, but the other one is on the opposite end of the school, just down this hallway." As she spoke, Miku began leading Luka throughout the halls. "The school had another building at one time, but it burned down and was never reconstructed. Instead, there are a few floors added to this building."

"What caused the building to burn down?" Luka inquired. "Was it arson?"

"No one knows." Miku shrugged, stopping in front of a set of double doors. "It just burned and was never rebuilt. This is the gym." She went on, pointing to the double doors. "It has six doors, two on this side and four on the other side. It's actually right across the hall from the cafeteria, so that you only have to go in one direction for both."

Luka nodded, listening to the higher class student as they made their way throughout the halls. Miku showed her to the main math classrooms, the science department, the English department and even the extracurricular hallway that housed the computer rooms, music rooms and art rooms.

Behind the pair, Lily and Mew watched their leader converse with the girl that was meant to be her meal. "How odd." Mew murmured. "I've never seen Miku-sama so close with a human before."

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "And she looks really happy about it too. Normally, she'd just leave them after a while. Do you think that girl isn't a human?"

"No." Mew shook her head. "I caught that girl's scent. She is most definitely human. And besides, Miku-sama is one of the strongest vampires, remember? It would take quite a creature to pull her into their thrall."

"Then… what's going on with Miku-sama?" Lily inquired worriedly.

"We will simply have to observe from afar and watch." Mew instructed. "Regardless, we will soon have to tell our mistress that the girl she is with now is the one that is meant to be her meal."

"Something tells me she won't take that very well." Lily muttered, following Mew as she made her way after the pair heading for the courtyard.


	3. Shocks Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku finds out what was causing the delicious scent in the school and Luka finds out she's going to school with vampires.

"And that's the whole school!" Miku chirped, stopping in front of the large sakura tree in the center of the school courtyard.

"Thank you for the tour, Hatsune-senpai." Luka murmured, glancing to the large tree a moment before bowing slightly.

"It was no problem. And I mean it, call me Miku." Luka nodded with a soft sigh, turning to head for the exit.

Miku watched her for a moment and the hairs on the back of her neck rose in warning. Just as this registered, a figure stepped from behind the tree and put a hand around Luka's throat, staring into her eyes.

"Sleep." the person ordered calmly.

Miku watched in shock as Luka went limp and fell to the ground, the only thing keeping her up was the person's hand. Miku turned heated teal eyes on the person and snarled when she found Mew half-dragging Luka toward her.

"Mew-chan, what do you think you're doing?" the tealette demanded furiously.

"Preventing your meal from escaping you, Miku-sama." the brunette told her, holding Luka out to her. "She was about to leave and you would not have gotten to eat. Len-kun and Lily-chan seemed quite eager for you to have her this morning."

"W-what?" Miku stared at the tall woman in shock.

"That's the girl, Miku-sama." Lily called, stepping from the shadows as well. "She has the best scent anyone could ever smell. It's absolutely mouthwatering. Please do try the blood that could cause such an aroma."

Miku turned from her to Mew and slowly leaned in. Her fangs slid down easily and the smaller girl closed blood-red eyes as she prepared to sink her teeth into the pale throat before her.

Just before she could, however, Luka's eyes flew open, causing her to jerk awake. Mew lost her grip and the pinkette turned into a blur as she righted herself and turned to face her assailants.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped, a rare trace of emotion on her face.

"How did you do that?" Lily gasped, walking forward hurriedly.

"You're not getting an answer until I get mine." Luka returned to her emotionless state, albeit a bit colder now. "What were you trying to do?"

"Eat." Mew replied calmly. "You are a meal for Miku-sama."

"I'm no one's _meal_." The last word was spat out as furious blue eyes pinned them all in place. "What makes you think I'm going to let you just… do whatever you were going to do?"

"Usually, our donors don't wake up until we finish." Lily told her, still in shock.

"Donor?" Luka hissed. "A donor is a _willing_ person. A _willing_ person isn't usually put to sleep unless it's a surgery!"

"She's quite a feisty one, Miku-sama." Mew murmured. "Should we put her to sleep again?"

"It didn't work once, it isn't likely to work again." Miku sighed, stepping forward.

"Don't come closer." the pinkette snarled.

"Yikes, she could pass for a werewolf." Lily muttered.

"Perhaps she is." Mew shrugged.

Luka stared at them all oddly before sighing and closing her eyes. The vampire trio watched in awe as her entire form relaxed and her face returned to being completely emotionless.

"I don't have time for this." Luka told them calmly, her voice devoid of any feeling. "My parents are expecting me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going." Turning on her heel, the pinkette began striding for the street, not bothering to look back.

"Feisty indeed." Mew murmured. "May I have her once you're finished, Miku-sama?"

"No one is getting her!" Miku snapped, rubbing her head. Rushing forward, she caught up to the pinkette and sighed, "Luka-san, please listen to me."

"Why should I do that, Hatsune-senpai?" the other girl inquired dully. "Your credibility is slightly shot considering what you were going to do."

"I know it was sudden, especially after giving you the tour, but I hadn't known that they had chosen you as my donor for the night." Miku flinched as Luka stopped and turned to her, expression fractionally colder.

"You could have just asked." the pinkette told her, causing not only Miku's jaw to drop, but also those of Mew and Lily, who had been following silently to make certain the human didn't attempt to harm their leader.

"I… wait… what?"

Teal eyes stared into sky blue as Luka explained, "Had you explained your predicament to me and asked my permission to take my blood, I would have complied. However, now that you have attempted to take it without permission, you are going to have to earn back the right to ask."

Luka turned to keep walking, but Miku caught her arm, causing the pinkette to stiffen. Turning her head back, she found the tealette shifting nervously.

"Can I still see you tomorrow?" Miku asked softly.

Luka cocked her head for a moment before giving a soft sigh. "Of course, Miku-senpai. Have a good night." And with that, Luka removed her arm from the smaller girl's grip and made her way out into the night.

Miku watched her for a few minutes before turning to her coven members. Grinning widely, she bounced back to them and took them both by the arm.

"W-where are we going, Miku-sama?" Lily asked as she was dragged along by the much stronger vampire.

"In search of what I can eat for dinner tonight." Miku chirped. "Then we're heading to the house to rejoin the rest of the coven so that you two can receive your punishment."

"Punishment?" Lily gulped, Mew's eyes widening a fraction in fear.

"Of course." Miku replied. "You two lost me my meal causing us to have to go find a new one. You must be punished for your impudence. Twenty lashes each, twenty more for each hour we spend looking for my dinner."

At this, two pairs of eyes widened in horror. "O-of course, Miku-sama!" Both girls shouted, racing off into the city to find Miku her dinner, leaving the tealette to grin after them mischievously.

"Works every time." she murmured, taking out a leek and chewing it as she waited for one or both of them to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Luka being so chill about the existence of vampires will be explained further on down the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Still have a bit of trouble with honorifics, but hopefully, I'm doing this right.


End file.
